Weird
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: You're so weird." Luna couldn't help but feel flattered. And as we all know how flattery is, you always want more. NevilleLuna


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, JK Rowling and Warner Bros. does. I'm just the strings to the Muppet.

A/N I've never written a Luna/Neville fic before, but I really believe they could happen in canon, and I decided...I must. Not to mention several lovely NLG writers inspired me to do so.

**Summary: **"You're so weird." Luna couldn't help but feel flattered. And as we all know how flattery is, you always want more. Neville/Luna

-----

**Weird**

_by_

_Sierra Sitruc_

Luna was sitting cross legged on the floor of the corridor when he passed by, carrying his books and stumbling along. She blinked several times when he looked at her.

"Hello, Neville." She chirped.

He stopped, "Luna...Why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't _you_ in class?" She countered, grabbing a handful of her hair and braiding it.

Neville looked stumped. "Well, I'm late."

"Oh. To what class?" She asked offhandedly.

"Divinations." Luna nodded, "I doubt Trelawney will even notice I'm gone...Why aren't you in class?" He asked again.

The blonde girl stared up at him, blinking again. She blinked once more before Neville let his books topple to the ground, he sat beside her against the wall, crossing his legs.

"I'm waiting for the Booga Boogas to show up." Luna informed him, staring straight ahead.

"Booga Booga whats?" He asked, looking around nervously for Professors and Booga Boogas.

"Booga Boogas are little bugs that fly through the halls when students are late to class. But they only appear when you are very, very late. Then they zip about, pick you up and fly you to class." Luna explained, still staring straight ahead.

"Oh, I've never heard of them before." Neville said, looking a Luna cautiously. "Have you ever seen them?"

"No, that's why I'm here. I want to see them."

"Hmm..." There was a few minutes of silence before, "What class you missing?" Luna didn't answer. Neville peered around to look her in the face. Her eyes were closed. "How do you expect to see them, if your eyes are closed?"

"Shh." Luna hushed, and Neville sat back. He began wondering what the bloody hell he was doing. He was sixteen years-old, sitting against a wall with Luna Lovegood, looking for fantastical creatures that did not exist! Not to mention, he was late for class.

Luna began to grin broadly. "Luna?" She opened her eyes.

"Yes, Neville?" As if she had only just noticed him.

"Never mind." He grunted, standing up, "I'm late to class."

"Of course you are...Very late, not very, very late, but very late." She said, "The Booga Boogas aren't out yet, so there's still hope you won't get detention."

"Goodbye, Luna." He said, gathering up his dropped books and walking away. He turned around, realizing he was going the wrong way.

"Hello, Neville!" She waved as he passed. Neville smiled at her, showing his semi-crooked teeth.

"You're so weird." He said, before walking off. While his back was to her, he did not see the beaming smile on her face at the comment, which she had apparently taken as a compliment.

-------

"Hello!" A high voice said behind Neville's ear, he nearly jumped out of his seat and split his ink. He took a few deep breaths before turning to the girl who'd startled him so.

"Luna!" He gasped, grabbing up his ink bottle.

Luna said a quick cleaning spell before speaking to him, "Neville! Lovely to see you here in the library this fine, wonderful day."

"Right." Neville said, looking for his quill, which had also been uprooted upon his startled movements. He looked down, only to find Luna in his face. "Ah!"

"Here's your quill, Neville." She said, grinning.

"Uh...Thank you." He said nervously, smoothing down his hair while he turned back to his Herbology essay.

He expected Luna to go away, like she always did. She wasn't much one for focus, especially on him. So when she sat down in the chair beside him, he was a little unnerved.

He glanced around the library in a paranoid way, he saw Hermione, Ron and Harry studying in the far corner - and far to his left was Ginny with Dean and Seamus. Would they even notice if Luna Lovegood was talking to him, much less, harassing him?

Luna began singing. Loudly.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed, catching the stares the other occupants of the library were sending his way.

"Singing." She replied, "A Christmas song." And so she continued. "Neck the malls with noughs of nolly, nall nall nall nall nall, nall nall nall nall!"

"Why are you adding in all the n's?" He asked, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment.

"I like the letter 'n', don't you?" She asked dazedly, a sly smile on her face. N. His name began with an 'N'.

"Um, yes...But, why sing the song that way, just because you like that letter?" Neville was beside himself with embarrassment, but he had to hand it to Luna, she had guts.

After they were both kicked out of the library, much to everyone else's amusement, Neville sighed and looked at Luna. Her hair was in braids, not two braids like normal girls, but about thirty. He decided he liked weird Luna, even if she was...well, weird.

"Luna, you're amazing." _What am I saying? _He asked himself.

"Really?" She asked, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Why thank you."

"Really, you are. Stay exactly the same. Don't ever let anyone change you." He said, with conviction.

Luna's grin stayed on her face all the way back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

----

"So, Neville, we saw you with Luna Lovegood in the library today." Ron Weasley said. He'd come up and sat beside Neville, who'd been studying on the couch in Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Hermione appeared almost magically around him as well.

"Yes, she was...serenading me." Neville muttered, blushing.

"Maybe she fancies you." Hermione cooed.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, "I think Luna's asexual, Hermione, she's just too...weird."

"Oh, nonsense! She's still a girl!" Hermione dismissed them, "I bet she does like you, Neville, ask her out."

"What!?" Neville nearly squeaked, "I could never - Luna!?"

"Think about it, I'm sure she'd say yes." The girl nodded, but Ron and Harry were looking baffled.

"Can you imagine anyone dating Luna?" Ron asked Harry. Harry grinned.

"I can see Neville dating Luna."

"Shuddup." Neville groaned.

"You're only saying that, Harry, because she wanted to date YOU last year." Ron said, smirking. Harry took that as cause to shove Ron off the couch.

"So, how bout Luna, Neville?" Hermione continued, almost as if she was proposing a new idea for S.P.E.W.

"Dating Luna...would be..." Nice. "Too weird." Neville decided.

"Whatever, Neville, don't listen to these guys. Luna's a nice girl, and she'd be lucky to have you." Hermione said, before leaving him alone.

Dating Luna Lovegood. What a strange, strange concept. Almost as strange as the girl herself.

-------

"Luna!" He greeted, catching her at the Quidditch match, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. She wasn't sitting in the Ravenclaw stands, but rather, the grass in front of Ravenclaw.

Neville had taken to saying "hello" _to_ Luna first, instead of making her speak to _him_ first, why...he had no idea.

"Neville!" Was that glee in her voice? "Sit, sit!" She patted the grass beside him. Neville tried not to think about what others would be thinking when he sat down.

"How're you, Luna?" He asked sincerely, and was it just him...or did Luna...turn red?

Luna was very quiet, she looked up and about before going, "I'm lovely, thanks." Neville nodded, not expecting her to ask him 'how are you?' back. "I'm rooting for Slytherin."

Neville felt himself having one of those moments with Luna, where he really wondered if she was completely scatterbrained or not.

"Why?" _Why would you admit that to anyone but a Slytherin?!_ He thought wildly.

"I like the color green better than yellow." She answered dreamily, staring up at the quidditch players, who were already in motion above the pair.

"That's...that's a weird way to pick a favorite quidditch team."

"Weird, yes." Neville noticed Luna looked positively thrilled. She must like being called 'weird' he concluded. He took in her appearance for the day. The braids her hair had been in, were apparently taken out, because her hair stuck out wildly about her head. She wore green trousers with a pink muggle hoodie, all around it simply scream 'LUNA!' and Neville liked that.

"Are you looking at me, Neville?" She asked, suddenly up in his face, her eyes wide.

"Y-yes." He squeaked.

"Good." She said, satisfied. Neville felt his entire body's temperature rise with humiliation...because of LUNA. How did Luna Lovegood make him feel embarrassed, she was Luna! She didn't care about anything, you could do whatever and she wouldn't mind. It was _Luna_.

There was a shifting of movement, and Neville felt someone's hand slinking into his. "Luna, is that your _hand_?" Had his voice cracked?

"Yes." Luna said, she was smiling lightly and still watching the game, her head tilted far up to see them.

"Oh, okay." Neville replied, and he kept her hand in his.

-----

"Luna, were you holding Neville's hand at the Quidditch Match?" Ginny Weasley asked during Transfiguration.

Luna's large eyes turned on the red-headed girl, "Neville...?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, as if there was any other Neville in the school, "Longbottom."

"Oh, no." Luna said, poking at her goblet she was to transfigure.

"Are you kidding? Who's hand were you holding then?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Nobody's...But," The blonde girl paused to point her wand at the goblet , "I do believe Neville Longbottom was holding mine."

Ginny giggled softly, "You and Neville are dating then?"

"Neville...?"

Exasperated, "Longbottom!"

"Of course not. I'm not dating anybody."

"And Neville's not dating anybody either, right?" Ginny had to double check everything with Luna.

"I don't know, what have you heard, Ginny? I swear I saw him making eyes with a first year, but I could be wrong." Luna tried to transfigure the goblet.

"Luna, do you fancy Neville?"

"Neville...?" Luna seemed very involved with her goblet and did not see Ginny throw up her arms in frustration.

"Longbottom! Longbottom! Do you fancy Neville Longbottom or what?!" Ginny demanded, pulling Luna's wand away from her, as if to confiscate it for bad behavior.

"Or what?"

"Excuse me?"

"Or what? What's the what?" Luna asked innocently.

Ginny sighed, giving up, "Sometimes, Luna, I think you really are just a loony brained girl with no real thoughts in your head."

"Thank you." The girl replied delicately, plucking her wand back from Ginny.

-----

"So, Neville, I hear you and Luna are dating." Ron asked bluntly, while Neville was rummaging in his trunk for a book. The dark headed boy jumped, knocking his head hard on the lid of his trunk.

"Ow!" He grumbled, rubbing his head vigorously.

"Well, are you?" Ron asked, completely set on getting an answer.

"No! Who's saying that?" Neville asked in his own righteous anger.

"Um...Everybody?" Ron said nervously, backing away from the perturbed Neville.

"Everybody is wrong! She just held my hand - !"

"You let her hold your hand, bad, Neville, bad. You're half way to marriage now! Trust me...I let Hermione hold my hand once - just once!" Ron looked a bit aggravated himself now. "Girls!"

"Yeah...Girls." Neville said, than he spoke up again, "Why does everyone care anyway?"

"Because it's Luna Lovegood and YOU. The oddest couple to every..." Ron corrected himself, "Not walk the planet."

Neville felt something tiny and chirpy quiver in his stomach, "Oh, Merlin save me..."

------

"Luna, what are you doing!?" Neville asked, his voice dripping with disbelief. He'd happened on Luna in the corridor...Well, more like she seemed to be stalking him and was waiting for him to come out of his Divinations class.

She was jumping repeatedly in place, occasionally flapping her arms.

Luna didn't answer him, as she was so prone to do.

"You are so..._weird_." He garbled, deciding to go on ahead and leave. But Luna would have none of that, as soon as he turned to leave, she jumped him.

"Oh, Neville, say it again!"

"Say _what_?" He asked, looking wonderfully confused. Luna felt her heart beat faster.

"Tell me I'm weird."

"You're weird." Neville said, cautiously prying her hand off his arm.

"Oh, one more time...I love the way you say it." She squealed, not letting go.

"You. Are. So. Weird." He said, shaking his head in mystification.

Luna wriggled her arm through his and put her head on his shoulder.

Neville had a sudden, worried thought, "Luna...you don't...We aren't dating are we?" He just had to see. Who knew with Luna, anyway?

"I didn't think so...Are we dating, Neville?" Luna seemed sincerely baffled.

The boy stopped, looking at her, "I don't know."

"I think we are, after all, everybody says so. And everybody's always right." She said thoughtfully, Neville nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so, you're my girlfriend?" He asked, trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"It appears so." Luna said, batting her large, but pretty eyes at him.

"That's so..."

"Weird."

-----

**End Author's Note:** I know this isn't my usual Lily/James fic, and I know I'm not updating those either...But I just cannot resist the Luna/Neville romance. I will also beg you all to look at my profile to get the link to the Luna/Neville community on livejournal. Join! PLEASE.

--Sierra


End file.
